


Keep Going

by CathrineMcCord



Series: Picture Story [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Picture Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineMcCord/pseuds/CathrineMcCord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Picture Tells A Story - http://eptastory.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A collection of picture inspired drabbles ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Defense

Inspired by this amazing picture by thankyouinternet [sarcasm is my only defense](http://thankyouinternet.deviantart.com/#/d5gpvun)  


__

 

Derek was telling himself he did it because he needed the research. And he did, he actually did. The prospect of a confrontation with another pack, the fact that they had already crossed his territory, made his skin crawl, made him itch.

He really needed the different view into the problem. He really needed to talk to Stiles.

The jump up to his window was an easy one, familiar, as was the way the opening mechanism worked. The total silence of him entering was well practised.

The sight in front of him, though, made his breath catch in his throat.

Stiles was sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the far wall of the room, back turned towards Derek. He was completely naked, only his bedsheets heedlessly wrapped around his waist. His head hung between his shoulders, his left hand absent-mindedly kneading the sore flesh.

But what drove all the breath out of his lungs and let a deep pained growl emerge from his chest, was the fact, that the teens whole body was covered in horrible bruises.

At the sound of the Alphas growl Stiles head whipped around and for one moment his eyes turned huge, his mouth opened as if he wanted to defend himself, maybe to tell him to piss of. But as it snapped close again without a single noise coming out, he just looked … resigned.

They stared at each other for a long moment, ripped out of time, until Stiles averted his eyes first, hanging his head low again.

Derek felt the Alpha roar at him for letting part of his pack get hurt that badly, and yes, yes, Stiles was pack, from the beginning, would always be pack, and the wolf pulled at his legs carrying him forward until he dropped to his knees in front of Stiles.

The hitch of the boys breath as he took in Derek’s gesture rang like a shot in his ears and his eyes flared up red as he tilted his head to look up at Stiles.

**“I’m sorry.”**

The words flew over his lips deep and clear, the honesty converted with the soft brush of rough fingertips against Stiles bruised cheeks. Stiles heartbeat flared up as his lips started to tremble and silent tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn’t make a single sound. Derek held perfectly still, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles over Stiles skin, brushing the tears away once in a while until their heartbeats started to beat in union, strong and heavy like a drum. Only then he sat up a little bit leaning their foreheads together.

**“You are fine.”**

He whispered softly and Stiles leaned forward until their noses brushed.

**“We are fine.”**

He repeated, voice raw from crying, but a smile pulling at his lips as his hand mirrored Derek’s position on his cheeks.

Together they’d all be fine.


	2. To Build a Home

Inspired by this haunting picture set by scottiemccall [can I spent the night?](http://scottiemccall.tumblr.com/post/33700136685)

_

 

“Can I spent the night?”

Stiles doesn’t look up, not as long as he can feel Derek stare at him.

It’s silent for so long that Stiles actually flinches when he hears the floorboards of the stairs creek and the leaves crunch as Derek walks towards him.

“Why now?”

Dereks voice is carefully even. Had Stiles been looking as he placed his request, he would have seen all the various emotions that had played over Dereks face then, the surprise, the wariness and the desperation. But as Stiles looks up now, he only sees blank features as Derek asks again.

“Why, Stiles?”

The teens hands flicker to his left side as he looks away again. He knows that Derek can probably smell the still fresh and angry looking cut in his side. But then again, he wouldn’t even have to. He’s been right there, been the one who rushed him to the hospital right after.

“I thought it was obvious …”

He mumbles so low that the leaves crunch once more as Derek leans closer to catch the words. Derek growls.

If Stiles heart hadn’t been beating so fast, if he hadn’t been so anxious, he would probably have heard the pain that rings through it.

“Go home.”

He spits out through gritted teeth and the leaves shuffle again as he turns to climb up the stairs to the porch.

Stiles head flies up. _Crunch,Crunch_ , as he stumbles towards the house.

“But-!”

He stops in his track, his voice catching in his throat as Derek turns around. His eyes gleam red.

“Why are you here Stiles? Why are you at _my_ house when you got injured _because of me_?!”

“I-”

“No! Go home Stiles! I’m not having this-”

“Well me neither!”

The old wood creaks loudly as Stiles jumps up the first step the same time Derek pushes down from the last. He looms over the younger, eyes still flickering red. Stiles breath hitches.

“You can’t keep doing this …”

His voice is suddenly a lot more quiet. Derek opens his mouth, but Stiles beats him to it.

“You won’t let me walk behind you, won’t let me follow …”

His hand clenches into the left side of his shirt, his eyes darting everywhere but at Derek.

“… but when I walk in front of you, when I step in front, you won’t let that happen either, you-”

“Walk in front of me?”, Derek grabs him by the shoulders, yanks him so hard that he has to look up, “You threw yourself in front of me! In front of another werewolf! You-”

Dereks words are cut of by his own angry growl. The next moment Stiles is hauled up the stairs and pinned to the wall.

“I don’t want you to walk in front of me …”

Dereks voice is laced with so much pain that even Stiles catches up to it now.

“… I might not follow.”

His fingers dig into Stiles shoulders as he edges closer.

“And I don’t want you to walk behind me …”

Their chests brush, then press together.

“… because I may not lead.”

Dereks nose nudges against Stiles to make him look up.

“Walk beside me …”

Their lips are so close that their breaths mingle.

“… as my friend.”

Stiles swallows hard. His feels his heart explode and break at the same time.

“What if this isn’t enough?”

He croaks, his nails scrapping at the wood behind him. There is a long silence were they are only breathing each others air.

Then Dereks hands glide down from his shoulders, over his arms, until he reaches Stiles hands and pries them of the wood gently.

_**“Then I’ll hold your hand while we walk …”** _

He whispers softly as he laces their fingers together.

Stiles lets out a shaky breath.

And then, then there were only a few inches that kept their lips from pressing together anyway …

___________________

To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> Visit http://eptastory.tumblr.com/ for more :)


End file.
